Two Worlds
by HaiEmma
Summary: Sonic gets sent out to the jungle by his friends to find the chaos emerald. When he suddenly finds a portal and falls into Mushroom Kingdom. Theres a problem though. Darkness is invading the world and the two groups need to help. Ages: 14Yr-Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Cream 15-Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Peach, Daisy, Luigi 16- Mario, Sonic, Shadow, Silver. So yea x3


**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sonic's POV

The crew sent me out to find the last chaos enerald before Eggman does. Always me. Why me?! I went out to the forest to find one. The trees stillvery green and fresh. I rush through the forest finding a waterfall. How am I suppose to find the emerald when I dont even have the locator, and it could be anywhere in the world! I decide to take a break by the waterfall. I see something shiny at the top and I climb up. Theres nothing there but a hole. I turn around thinking someone was behind me. I scratch my head but fall down the hole because of the slippery water. It felt like I was getting pulled down into it. Whats the big idea? I look around scratching my head and find the water turning red. I look at my hand and arms and legs. Theres scratches all over me. I look up and see a blue shiny circle figure in front of me. Its a bit see through. I stick out my hand to touch it, it goes right through and I pull it away.

My cuts are making it harder for me to stand. I collapse landing in the portal. I feel like I'm on a cloud or on air... I open my eyes and I am. I start falling but it feels slow. I get closer to the ground and see a red roof big mansion like building. I quickly shut my eyes in fear as I hit something.

Princess Peach's POV

I was taking a walk in the garden outside the kingdom. I lift up my dress so it doesn't get dirty when I walk over the dirt.

"PRINCESS!" A small girl and boy shriek calling me. I see Toad and Toadette running towards me.

"What is it?" I ask bending down because they are very short and small.

"A BLUE SPIKEY THING LANDED IN THE COURTYARD!" They say scared. They take my hands running me to the courtyard where the blue thing is. I see Mario and Luigi already there looking at it. I sit on my knees beside the animal. A hedgehog? We decide to carry it inside to a guest room. Mario and Luigi carried him and laid him on the bed. I examine his scratches. I get a wet cloth and gently wipe them clean so they don't get infected. I sit back on the other bed staring at him. I notice something about him. His watch starts beeping and turns on. A face comes on the camera... Well Faces. I slowly take off his watch to see.

"Sonic?! Where are you? You were suppose to be back hours ago!" A boy said. I look kn the camera and a Fox is on it. Then another face comes on that looks like the blue hedgehog. Except black and red.

"Sonic don't be an ass we know your there!" He yells.

"Sonic if you are with another girl right now your going to get it!" A girls voice yells. She is a pink hedgehog too. The camera finally turns off after yelling and arguing. I put it on the desk beside the blue hedgehog, I think his name is Sonic. The blue hedgehog stretches and wakes up and looks at us.

He takes off the ice on his head and sits up.

"Where am I?" He asks.

"Your in mushroom kingdom...?" Luigi said.

"Ok then..." He said like it was a joke. "Mario? What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"You know each other?" I ask.

"Yea the Olympics, remember" Mario replies to me.

"Ok then... How did you get here?" I ask.

"I dont know, all I remember is looking for something and fell out of portal into the sky" he said. Everything is silent for that sentence. "That sounds more stupid out loud" he said.

I actually believe him. From now on we need to figure out how he is going to get out of the world.

* * *

Back In Sonics world (Sorry forgot what it was called Mobius or something?)

"Where the hell is Sonic!?" Shadow yells.

"I don't know! But I think he is in trouble, but he always replies on his watch..." Tails said worried.

"Maybe with another girl" Knuckles said teasing Amy.

"WHAT EVER! HE LIKES ME NOT ANY OTHER GIRLS! MEEEEEEE!" (Btw SonAmy will never be a couple in this fiction xD) Amy yells while kicking and punching him. He blocks all her attacks, when she kicks again he catches her leg and flips her onto the couch. "Bitch..." She mumbled.

"Well I did find out that this... Universal time change has happened and interfered with the watch. (Don't know if that's possible) He even could have went to another dimension!" Tails said.

"What do we do then?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know... But Ill figure something out." Tails replies.

Days later in the mushroom kingdom...

Sonic was laying on a couch passing the ball to Mario. Luigi is reading a book, letting his eyes rest from the book and watching them. Peach is doing her nails. Theres a knock on the door and Luigi goes to answer. In the door way is Daisy. Luigi is about to say Hello. But Daisy pushes him aside and runs towards Peach.

"Peach! We have tennis practice!" She scolds her.

"Hold on girl! Im drying my nails" She said.

"Its in 1 minute! And the tournament is in 3 days!" She begs.

"Ok fine!" She said running out the door with her.

"Girls..." Sonic scoffed.

"Tell me about it" Mario agrees.

"Mhmm..." Luigi also agrees. "Like... OMG! Did you hear Brianna and Daniel broke up!? Like they were perfect for each other! And OW! OMG! I broke my nail!" Luigi does a girl impression. They laugh and Daisy slams open the door.

"WE DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!" Daisy yelled in Luigi's face. She slaps him across the face and storms out. Luigi rubs his face and smiles.

"Like angel kisses..." He sighs.

"You like her!?" Sonic asks.

"Shes too feisty for me..." Mario comments. "I mean... Im a god damn plumber! I need to save Peach from Bowser!"

"Ok then... Im heading out." Sonic heads for the door but a group of Mobians falls out of a portal from the city.

* * *

**REVIEW FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! :D**


End file.
